


[M4F] Now That's What I Call Customer Service!

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Msub, Office, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Risky, switchy, thank you ma'am, yes ma'am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You're a call center agent who's up for a big promotion, going about a normal, boring Sunday in the office. You only have an hour left in your shift to get through, and then a strange woman calls in. She doesn't have have any real query about her account. In fact, she only called because she knew she'd recognise your voice. A voice she's heard on a little subreddit called GoneWildAudio. Who knows what she might do with this information...?





	[M4F] Now That's What I Call Customer Service!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script. 
> 
> There's a lot of room for improv here. This is my first subby script. So, please do have fun with it!
> 
> This is all about frustration, teasing, primal instincts. Have fun. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated. 
> 
> All characters depicted are ADULTS. This is written by an adult, for adults, about adults. 
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/possible FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> \------------------------

(optional sfx: office background noise)  
(you could add a little tune/ringtone here of receiving/accepting a call)

Thank you for calling customer service, this call will be recorded for quality assurance. What can I do for you today?

You want to check the payments in your account? No problem, Ma'am. 

Okay, I've got your file up here, it looks like you're all good, no outstanding balance.

Well, Ma'am, we don't usually take extra payments for credit -

Very well, I'll open up the screen to take your card details.

Huh?

You're not... planning on paying? Then shouldn't I exit out of this screen?

No?

No, your call isn't recorded as long as I'm taking a payment. We protect your privacy whenever this screen is up, so there's no risk of theft.

So... you want me to keep this screen up because you don't want to be recorded. Am I getting all that right, Ma’am?

You recognize my voice? [laughs nervously] Well, you must have called this line before and gotten stuck with me again today.

No? You’ve never called us?

I… I don’t know then, ma’am, you must be getting me confused with somebody else. I can’t, uh, think of anywhere else you’d have heard my voice.

No, no. No, you don’t. 

No, please. You certainly, *certainly* do not recognize my voice from… *that* subreddit.

[laughs nervously] Well, of course I know the nature of [whispers] GoneWildAudio… the clue is in the name, right?

…Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. You *do* know who I am.

So what are you planning on doing with this information, huh?

What do you mean, “that depends”? Depends on *what*? 

No… no, no, no, ma’am, I’d be more than happy to arrange to meet you after work, but asking for [whispers] phone sex, right now, is off the cards.

Yeah, it’s a call center, it’s a Sunday, the office is mostly empty. I have a row of desks all to myself. But still, I can’t. This can’t happen. 

[whimper/whine] Please, no. I can’t.

I’m up for a big promotion, and if someone hears me, I’ll lose *everything*.

Ma’am, please...

[firm customer service voice] I can appreciate that you like it when I call you Ma’am, but this needs to stop right here.

You *know* I don’t play around like this, sweetheart. *I’m* the one who takes control. I’m not going to just blindly follow your orders. Who do you think you *are*?

No, please, *please*, do not expose me. I need this job really badly.

Goddamn it, what the hell am I supposed to do…

Fuck, even if they check the logs, they’ll see I’ve had this window open too long. 

[from here on you’re pretty much just whispering]  
Fuck it. I’m so goddamn bored. 

Do your worst. 

No, I’m not calling you Ma’am in *that way*. That’s not how this works. I’m not going to—-

[activate sub mode] No ma’am, please don’t. I’m sorry. I’ll be a good boy for you, ma’am, just please don’t make me lose my job.

Mm, yes, thank you ma’am. 

You-you just want me to go straight ahead and… and slide my hands in my pants, ma’am?

Do you want me to stroke my cock for you, ma’am?

Not yet? [whimper] You’ve already got me rock hard. There’s something about you, ma’am, taking advantage of me like this… [growl/groan] it turns me on so much.

You... you just want me to gently touch myself? Barely grazing my fingers along my shaft? Okay, ma’am. I’m doing as you’re telling me to.

You- you want me to *what*? Choke myself? Won’t that be a little too obvious in work?

I’m sorry, ma’am, of course I wanna be your good boy. I’ll figure it out. 

[you could be a little breathless here as you’re gently choking yourself]

You like that, ma’am? Hearing a total stranger in customer service touch himself for you?

God, what are you doing to me? I almost never make Switchy audios, let alone Msub, but something about you has brought something new and unforgiving in me.

Don’t worry, ma’am. It’s a good thing. 

I don’t know if your voice rings any bells, but honestly… it’s doing a lot for me right now. 

You want me to go ahead and stroke my cock?

Yes.

[shes reminding you you need to thank her]

Yes, I’m sorry, Ma’am, I forgot. Thank you Ma’am. 

God… this is so fucking dirty… I’m so turned on. 

[laughs] Of course you know I’m into public shit. From the sounds of it, you’re my biggest fan. 

I’m sorry, Ma’am, I didn’t mean to cut across you there.

You want me to stop? [whine] Please Ma’am, I need it…

Yes, Ma’am, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for cutting across you and not stopping as soon as you told me to. 

Please, *please* can I touch myself again for you?

I-I have to *beg*?

It’s already risky enough whenever I *do* continue this conversation, but begging is off the table.

God, Ma’am, please. Don’t make me beg. 

*Fuck*. Fine. Please Ma’am, let me touch myself. I’m so hard for you and I need some relief. Please, Ma’am. I’m begging you.

Oh, God, yes, thank you Ma’am!

[holding back moans and gasps]

Can I cum for you, Ma’am?

No? …Why? Please?

I’m getting really close...

“Then stop”?! You’re really gonna edge me over the phone? Fuuuck, ma’am. That’s so fucking filthy.

Fine, I’ll stop. I've stopped for you, Ma'am. 

God, there's so much precum - I'm already starting to stain my pants. Please, can I finish jerking off in the bathroom?

[whines] No? Why? Please, Ma'am... Fucking hell, you want me to cum at my desk?

Well, yeah, I do have tissues, but I don't know how quiet I can be...

*God*, Ma'am...... Please...... Okay, alright, I'll be your good boy and cum at the desk for you.

Please, please can I cum now?

Oh, fuck, yes, thank you, Ma'am...

Oh God, Ma'am, I'm gonna cum for you, right here, at my fucking open-plan office, at my fucking desk... You are so dirty... and I'm your good boy. Fuck, fuck, fuck...

[cumming improv, you're trying to be quiet so you bite down on your hand]

Damn... that's gonna leave a mark. I really did just bite down on my hand just to be quiet. It... [laugh] it really hurts.

Thank you for letting me cum, Ma'am.

On another note....here's the thing: I know you knew where I work. 

You somehow tracked me down. 

This wasn't a coincidence. 

You wanted to talk to me properly. You've obviously listened to my audios, and wanted to release something submissive in me. Congratulations, you did exactly that. Honestly, I’m impressed. That... was new.

But if you're that addicted to my voice... well. I bet I'm not the only one with a submissive side.

So that's why, right after my shift, which ends in an hour, you're gonna meet me outside. We're gonna walk to my house, which is around the corner. [laughs] Well, unless we have to stop by the alley on the way. Either way, you're getting punished for making me do such dirty things for you, *Ma'am*, and you're going to get fucked senseless. You're not just a Ma'am... you clearly also want to be my little slut. Isn't that right?

Yes, what?

That's right, slut. Yes *sir*.

I'll see you soon.

I'm gonna close this window now.

[back to normal customer service voice] Well, if there's anything else I can help you with - Very well, thank you very much for calling Customer Service today, Ma'am. Have a... *great* day.

(you could add a hang up noise)


End file.
